nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 21
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = None |winner = "K'vo ne chu" |pre = 20 |nex = 22 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = }} North Vision Song Contest 21, often referred to as NVSC 21, was the twenty-first edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It took place in Prague after Lenny won the twentieth edition with her song "Hell.o". The O2 Arena was selected as the host venue while Olga Lounová, who represented the Czech Republic in the eighteenth edition, was selected as the presenter for the edition. Forty-seven countries participated in the contest. This includes the return of one country, Serbia. Hong Kong, the special guest of the previous edition was granted another participation due to their top 3 result. However, seven countries also announced their withdrawal. Algeria, Slovenia, Azerbaijan, Finland, Iceland, Ireland, Kazakhstan, and Montenegro. The latter had initially confirmed their participation but eventually withdrew. Bulgaria was declared as the winner of the edition with the song "K'vo ne chu" performed by Dara. The song gathered a total of 417 points, 65 points ahead the runner-up Belgium. Morocco placed third, getting a top 6 result for the first time, while Ukraine and Sweden placed fourth and fifth respectively. Faroe Islands placed sixth and got their best result in the competition since their sixth place in their debut edition. France and Moldova got the best results among the big 6 countries by placing tenth and eleventh respectively, while the rest of the big 6 finished in the bottom 5. Location The Czech Republic is a nation state in Central Europe bordered by Germany to the west, Austria to the south, Slovakia to the east and Poland to the northeast. The Czech Republic covers an area of 78,866 square kilometres (30,450 sq mi) with mostly temperate continental climate. It is a unitary parliamentary republic, has 10.5 million inhabitants and the capital and largest city is Prague, with over 1.2 million residents. The Czech Republic includes its historical territories of Bohemia, Moravia, and Czech Silesia The Czech Republic joined NATO in 1999 and the European Union in 2004; it is a member of the United Nations, the OECD, the OSCE, and the Council of Europe. It is a developed country with an advanced, high income economy and high living standards. The UNDP ranks the country 14th in inequality-adjusted human development. The Czech Republic also ranks as the 6th most peaceful country, while achieving strong performance in democratic governance. It has the lowest unemployment rate in the European Union. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 23 October 2016 at The Grand Mark in Prague. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the fourty-one countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}}Forty-seven countries participated in the contest. One country returned to the contest; Serbia, who last took part in the nineteenth edition. Hong Kong was also granted a second participation in the contest after they achieved a top six place in the anniversary edition where they competed as a guest. However, seven countries also announced their withdrawal. Algeria and Slovenia, were absent for the first time since the twelfth edition, Azerbaijan was absent for the first time since the fiftheenth edition, Finland who were absent for the first time since their début in the first edition, Iceland, who wee absent for the first time since the sixteenth edition, Ireland, who returned last edition after not participating in the nineteenth edition, Kazakhstan, who were for the first time since the sixth edition, and Montenegro, who, despite originally planning to participate, was absent for the first time since the seventeenth edition. Returning artists Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena was internally selected to represent FYR Macedonia for the third time; she previously represented the country in the fifth edition as a solo artist and in the seventh edition along with Darko Ilievski. Ewa Farna, who previously competed in the fourth edition for the Czech Republic, returned to represent the country for the second time. Zoë returned to represent Austria for the second time after last taking part in the sixteenth edition. German representative Oonagh previously represented Liechtenstein in the eighth edition and Ireland in the seventeenth edition. Mahan Moin returned to the contest after having previously represented Sweden in the twelfth edition. Nicoleta Nuca returned to represent Moldova for a second time after a one-edition absence, with the same story being the case for San Marino with Simonetta, Greta, Verdiana and Roberta. Angelika Dusk was selected to represent Greece for the second time; she previously represented the country in the fourteenth edition. Nicole Saba, the first Lebanese representative and winner of the fifth edition, returned to represent her country for the second time. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Czech Republic, Estonia and France also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Hong Kong, Latvia and Moldova also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all forty-six participating countries eligible to vote. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the second semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : On 26 September 2016, AzTV announced that their participation is currently uncertain due to a potential third participation in the Pre-Qualification Round and their current financial situation, as well as internal issues between the broadcaster and the NBU. Following the revelation of Armenia's song, AzTV withdrew from the contest in protest at the allowance of a political entry in the competition. * : After no longer being entitled to take part in the twentieth edition due to sanctions given by the NBU, Egypt will not be able to participate in this edition either. * : YLE decided to withdraw from the twenty-first edition to focus on other projects within the broadcaster. * : On 27 August 2016, it was announced by RÚV that Iceland would not take part in the twenthy-first edition of the contest due to financial issues and a lack of interest the broadcaster is facing. However, a return in the twenty-second edition is expected. * : It was announced on 18 September 2016 that Ireland would be withdrawing from the contest due to lack of time and interest. * : On 26 September 2016, NTK announced it would be withdrawing from the contest, stating that the cost of participation is too high, and also due to the disappointing result in Tirana last edition. * : On 16 October 2016, it was announced, that Monaco would be taking a break for another edition. A return in a future edition is still not ruled out. * : Despite initially confirming their participation, RTCG announced on 15 October 2016 that the country would be withdrawing from the edition. The broadcaster cited financial difficulties as the reason of their withdrawal. A return in the following editions is not certain. * : Romania failed to submit and present their entry within the given deadline and therefore was forced to withdraw from the edition. * : On 27 August 2016, RTV SLO announced that they will be withdrawing from the contest, due to the small budget. They also said that Slovenia won't be able to host the contest in case of a win. Nearly a month later, Folx also confirmed that they will not take over the participation of Slovenia in the competition. NBU non-member * : After last taking part in the sixteenth edition, the country has no intentions in returning to the contest, mainly due to Nessma not being a full NBU member anymore. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Victoria Duffield (Moldovan representative in the seventh edition) # Natalija Havralenko # Ghita Marrakchi # Blas Cantó (Andorran representative in the twelfth edition as part of Auryn) # Kygo # Maria Elena Kyriakou (Cypriot representative in the ninth and eighteenth edition) # Matthias Schoenaerts # Kokoro (Winner of the twelfth edition) # Lyndsay Pace # Barbora Polákova # TWiiNS (Slovak representatives in the fifteenth edition) # Filip Mettler (Polish representative in the ninth edition) # Julia Nova # Guðrið Hansdóttir (Faroe representative in the fourteenth edition as part of Byrta) # Darya Domracheva # Fatma-Zohra Sabrine Chouib Annalisa (Sammarinese representative in the fifth edition and Italian representative in the eleventh edition) Gizem Memic Matthias Schweighöfer Glennis Grace Ramil Sheydayev Ramona Rotstich (Austrian representative in the twenty-second edition) Poli Genova (Bulgarian representative in the second edition) Diogo Piçarra (Portuguese representative in the twentieth edition) Louisa Johnson Cécilia Attias Marija Kilibarda Kerli Kõiv (Estonian representative in the second and twentieth edition) Alketa Vejsiu (presenter of the twentieth edition) Ulla Essendrop (presenter of the fifteenth edition) Rose May Alaba (Liechtenstein representative in the ninteenth edition) Malek Maktabi (presenter of the sixth edition) Olga Vasilyuk (Ukrainian representative in the twentieth edition) Karolina Gočeva Alice on the Roof (Luxembourgian representative in the fifteenth and twentieth edition) Sona Rubenyan Alessia Macari Sven Epiney Philip Strand Masha Shirin (Latvian representative in the twentieth edition) Mónica Naranjo (Spanish representative in the third edition) G.E.M. (Hong Kong representative in the twentieth edition) Adri Nagy (Hungarian representative in the twentieth edition) Lana Jurčević Andrius Tapinas Sasha Katie Melua Notes # Victoria Duffield presented the votes for the Rest of the World jury. External links *Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 21